


烟与日记

by LayCodex



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M, 机诗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex
Summary: 机工还是同一个机工，具体的可以戳我名字看前传（。）“勿念，不过也可轻念”来源我爱xu豆song的情话贴子，很喜欢就用了，我先把自己出警了求不要出警（）连着的剧情放在最后的note里了，是枪刃1v2好还是机工双插头好还是诗人上下都填满好呢（）
Relationships: 机工士/吟游诗人
Kudos: 10





	烟与日记

“萨纳兰，晴，无云。今天我在酒馆遇到了一个奇怪的精灵，他似乎是伊修加德人…”诗人的羽毛笔微微滞留，他微微侧头看向坐在自己身边吸着烟的精灵思索片刻又重新提笔，“他明明看起来不到三十岁，但他的眼中却没有光。”  
“你喜欢记日记吗？”精灵恰灭了烟，示意酒保倒上两杯酒，他用三根修长的指将一杯酒推向诗人，冰块与深棕酒液在杯中亲吻交融，玻璃杯壁为它们的交欢奏以清脆合音。  
“是的，这样等我老了就可以看看原来遇见过什么有趣的人，做过什么冒险的事。”诗人眉眼中永远含着温柔的笑意，如冬日暖阳。“精灵先生，我能为你画张像吗？”  
“当然可以。”精灵举起自己的那杯酒饮了一口，他的眼神起初有些躲闪挣扎但很快变成一种虚假的温柔，他明明也在笑，可那个笑容却如极地寒冰，不可融化。“你叫我机工吧。”  
诗人点点头，他把羊皮纸日记本上的“精灵先生”划去改成了“机工先生”，机工看见他还在那个名称后画了一朵小小的玫瑰。机工有些晃神，他放下酒杯又摸出一根烟不过没有点燃，只是夹在指间。  
修长的指带着洁白的羽毛笔在棕黄色的羊皮纸上飞舞，机工想凑过去看结果被诗人用羽毛笔轻轻敲了敲脑门。  
“请别乱动，机工先生。”诗人弯弯眼睛，“画完后会给您看的。”  
机工点点头，他收起烟撑着头看着诗人在羊皮纸上认真勾勒。机工张了张嘴似乎想问些什么，可是话到嘴边却收回了回去。黄昏了，逐渐有人推开酒吧的门踏进这个欢乐场，可他现在眼中只有安安静静地描绘他容颜的诗人。  
“你…”机工顿了顿，他将话收回去，又喝了一口酒。  
“啊，画好了。”诗人把羽毛笔别在日记本的凹槽中，他单手拿着本子向机工展示着自己的成果。机工在诗人墨色的笔墨下笑得很绅士，诗人把他的无框眼镜和薄胡渣都画进日记。  
机工看了之后摸了摸下巴，他这才发现自己忘了刮胡子。他点点头，不过似乎有些失落，可他很快就将这份情绪收理好。“画得很好。”  
“噗哈哈！”诗人忽然大笑起来，机工反倒被这个笑弄得莫名其妙，诗人收起日记本站起身从机工后背伸过手抱住机工腰，“再夸一夸我呗。”  
机工感到有个毛茸茸的脑袋在后背上磨蹭，他下意识去握住腰间的手。机工都快忘了这个酒吧私底下是个风月地，感谢诗人帮他记起了这件事。  
诗人感到了怀中人的颤抖，不会是个秒射老处男吧？诗人心想。机工接下来的动作便打消了诗人的顾虑，机工也站起身，他揽过诗人的腰将人圈在怀里。酒保接到了那对暗红色瞳孔的示意，丢给机工一把钥匙。  
“你确定吗？”  
诗人抬起头踮着脚咬了咬机工带着胡渣的下巴，“我相信你不会伤害我的。”  
——  
诗人现在非常后悔自己说的话，他没想到这个精灵居然是个斯文败类，呸，这么说都算是表扬他，这个精灵简直变态至极，禽兽不如。  
“很疼吧。”机工掐着诗人的脖子，他眼里压根没有半身被摁在桌面上的诗人，他就像一只公狗那般在诗人紧致的肉穴里毫无章法地发泄着欲望。诗人不喜欢这样，他希望的是在亲吻与拥抱中被拉下内裤，但机工的前戏没有润滑没有爱抚，只有一根装满致幻剂的冰冷针管。  
“…唔”诗人想要喊疼，但是致幻剂带来的效果非常强烈，机工带给他的痛苦在药物的作用下竟然成了一种从所未有的快感。“机…嗯…还要…”  
“都听你的。”机工面无表情地将阴茎整根拔出，他捞起趴在桌上喘息的诗人抱在怀中放到床上。诗人这才能好好去看机工的表情，他的床伴不少，可机工是他第一个见到在做爱时候眼中仍然没有一丝光芒的人。  
他好像很痛苦。诗人头脑很混乱身体很燥热，情欲悬崖边挣扎的最后一丝理智却没让他放弃观察，他有种冲动，想让这个精灵至少在这场性爱中为他沦陷癫狂。诗人伸出手抚上机工的侧脸，他没有说话，只是唱起了一首夹杂着情欲与呻吟的歌。  
“你…”机工的十指冰冷且干燥，就连掌心也没能给诗人的手背一小片温暖。  
“慢一点…我怕…”诗人的话还没有说完，他就被机工忽然抱在怀里，两人的阴茎蹭到一起，诗人臊红了脸可机工却湿了眼眶。  
但诗人不知道机工的失控，机工很狡猾地将诗人圈在怀中让他无法看见机工的眼睛。  
“先生？”诗人试探性地问了一句，他看机工没有反应又补了一句，“好热…帮帮我好吗？”  
机工收回情绪，他扶好眼镜放开诗人，这一次他的进入十分温柔。诗人的双腿被他架在腰间，指甲平整骨节分明的指沾满了带有催情剂的润滑液缓缓探入诗人张阖的穴口。因为之前暴力欺凌，诗人的肉穴很轻松就容纳机工三根手指，不过至此诗人才知道原来机工指腹是有枪茧的，薄茧在肉壁的磨搓按压配合着致幻剂的作用，让诗人微张双唇喘息呻吟。  
“你能喊我一声…算了。”机工抽回自己的手指，将指上的粘液抹在诗人的臀瓣上。他一手架起诗人的腿一手扶住自己的柱身，这次他没有整根挺入而是让龟头推开层层壁肉。待到囊袋也撞上了诗人的屁股，他收回手俯下身将诗人欺在自己的影子中。  
诗人的双腕被机工的双掌扣住，机工的肉棍在他体内富有技巧地顶弄寻找，机工确实不是老处男甚至可以算是情场老手，诗人那块软肉被机工很轻易地找到。接受到诗人后穴忽然收缩的反馈，机工挺胯往那一块嫩肉猛烈抽撞激起诗人的阵阵浪叫。  
诗人在机工前先缴了械，他也没想到机工的技巧加上药物辅佐能让他被插射。前端的高潮也同时让诗人的后穴疯狂收缩，机工闷哼一声咬着牙拔出阴茎，他扶着柱身对着诗人脸撸了两把射了出来。  
诗人还处在高潮的余韵中未能自拔，他依稀间听见机工呼唤了一个人的名字，可他的听力一向不好，没能听见那个人是谁。  
待到诗人神智完全清醒，机工已经不见了，只不过他已经被擦干净并穿好了衣服。  
若不是床头的一袋金币与日记本上的一根香烟，诗人真会觉得这是春梦一场。  
他轻笑着翻开日记想要记下这一场荒谬的性爱，他翻到机工的那一页发现多了两行飘逸潇洒的草书——  
“谢谢，我的临时爱人，勿念，有缘再见。”  
“不对，也可以轻念。”  
——  
诗人推开酒馆的木门，酒保便熟练地为他倒上一杯深棕色加冰的酒，这位客人每个月都会光临一趟，每次都会问他们有没有一个持枪的带眼镜红瞳精灵。当然，他每次收获到的答案都是否，今天，他相信也不会是一个例外。  
“酒保，最近你们见过那个人吗？”诗人用手指在酒杯上划着圈，漫不经心笑道。  
“谁？长什么样？”  
“啊我想想…一个伊修加德的精灵，是个机工，带着一副无框眼镜，眼睛呢是红色的，头发是银白的…”诗人翻开日记本夹着红玫瑰花瓣的那一页，他用手指在机工留下的那行字上磨擦，“还有些小胡子…大概。”  
“噢？你说的这个人是不是还给你留了两行字？”  
诗人茫然地点了点头，他忽然意识到了什么，猛然回头，映入眼中的正是那位陌生又熟悉的“临时情人”。  
“好久不见，可有轻念？”

**Author's Note:**

> 机工掏出一根烟，可他并没有点给自己而是递给了他身边和他长得一模一样的另一位精灵，那位精灵将烟点燃之后又递回给他。“介绍一下，这是我弟。”  
> “啊？”诗人本以为这是场浪漫的邂逅，却没想到成了奇妙的家庭剧。  
> “我猜他应该在这里，就操他吧。”诗人听着机工对他的弟弟这么说道。  
> “你到底在嫂子走后睡了多少个？”  
> “没数，不过你是最后一个。”


End file.
